1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a receptacle connector for a cable, is capable of implementing USB 3.0 protocol and is mounted on the cable for high frequency signal transmission between electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional Universal Serial Bus (USB) 2.0 connectors are used popularly in various electronic devices. Most of computer peripherals are equipped with USB connectors. Because electronic devices are constantly developed to increase transmission speed thereof, the USB 2.0 protocol does not meet the current transmission speed requirement of new electronic devices. Therefore, the USB Implementers Forum sets forth new USB 3.0 protocol for higher data transmission speed.
The USB 3.0 protocol is compatible with the USB 2.0 protocol and provides theoretical 5 Gbps of data transmission speed.
Furthermore, different electronic devices such desktops and laptops are connected to each other by cables for data transmission. A conventional cable has two ends, a plug connector and a receptacle connector. The plug and receptacle connectors are mounted respectively in the ends and may be connected to different electronic devices.
However, current USB 3.0 receptacle connectors are only mounted on printed circuit boards and are not designed for cables so that conventional cables without USB 3.0 receptacle connectors cannot provide sufficient bandwidth for high speed data transmission between different electronic devices.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a receptacle for a cable to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.